


Lipstick Lover

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, I have no regrets, Lipstick, M/M, Romance, a makeout scene, look ryan looked hot in lipstick and we need to appreciate it, masquerade balls, they are also royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: The king is throwing a masquerade ball and everyone in high society is invited. Lord Shane is bored out of his mind and debating whether or not he can leave when a dashing young man catches his eye. Staying, for him, might just be worth it after all.*Pun intended
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Lipstick Lover

The last place Shane wanted to be was here. The King was hosting a ball in an effort to get Prince Andrew hitched (preferably to Steven). National news and all of high society is waiting for them to finally get married and has been known, like now, to pull any string necessary to make it happen. That includes a masquerade ball that Shane thinks is counter-intuitive. If they wanted to get the two lovebirds together as quickly as possible, wouldn’t a non-mask party be easier? Shane doesn’t say any of this out loud however and tries to remain inconspicuous in the edges of the ball.   
The stylings of the kingdom’s quartet, KNZE or something, croon ballads from across the room. Even though Shane is more of a jazz fanatic, he did like their music. Hidden in the corner, he swayed to the music until he caught his eye. 

Shane nearly choked. Across the hall was Lord Ryan Bergara, heir to the Bergara household. He was gorgeous in a dark blue blazer, pink button-up, and a golden mask. Ryan smirked at him and headed his way. 

“Fancy seeing you here. Thought I’d die of boredom at this party if I couldn’t find you.” Ryan gives him a smile that teeters on a smirk. It’s the most gorgeous thing Shane’s ever seen.

“Thank god for me then,” Shane teases him. He hopes his smirk hides his quickly beating heart. 

Ryan rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder.

“You never change do you?”

“Why should I change if this version of me has you?” 

Ryan feels himself flush so he pushes the mask off his face. Heart eyes are dialed up to an eleven when he stares at his ginormous boyfriend, “You’re a sap.” 

Shane would’ve said something in response, had one on the tip of his tongue, but his brain stopped working. He knew Ryan was levels above handsome with his curly hair and his nice muscles but this is something else. 

“You’re wearing lipstick.” Shane rasped out. The light from the torches reflected in Ryan’s eyes illuminating them. It also caused a shimmer and a gleam to appear on his lips. Deeper down the rabbit hole that is Ryan Bergara goes Shane. He can’t say anything. All he can do is stare tantalizingly, adoringly at his shorter boyfriend. Ryan gives Shane a silly almost love-struck look and steps closer to him. 

With one hand on Shane’s chest, Ryan stands on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You like it, Big Guy?”

He pulls back to see his boyfriend blushing up a storm, spluttering for words. Softly Ryan wraps his arms around his waist and leans back to wait for a response. The rest of the ball melts away, leaving just the two of them. Now they’re just Shane and Ryan hopelessly in love, not Lord Shane and Lord Ryan trying to run a few estates and then some. It’s relaxing to just be with someone who knows you so intricately. 

Shane’s still sputtering and Ryan’s tempted to kiss him quiet but he was never that nice. “At a loss for wonders? Wow, I must be special.” Ryan snorts as he fiddles with the golden buttons on his boyfriend’s vest. The black-white-gold look is just dazzling on him, but Ryan’s not letting him know that until later.

“It’s bright red.”

“It is.”

When Shane finally got his brain up and running again, he quickly cups Ryan’s face and brings it to his so Shane’s lips are hovering over Ryan’s. “It’s the handsomest, sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Ryan’s blush is back in full force. It’s almost impossible to see up close, but the heat emanating off his cheeks is palpable. To try and distract Shane from it, he demands: “Kiss me.”

Shane is more than happy to oblige. Ryan’s lips are sort of different texture than normal, but Shane loves it. It makes him kiss Ryan harder in an effort to soak it all up. Ryan’s fingers finger the buttons, even snapping a few off while Shane sinks his fingers into Ryan’s artfully curly mop of hair.

When the need to breathe overpowers their need to kiss, they reluctantly pull away. Ryan’s more ruffled now: messy hair, kiss blown lips and panting. Shane won’t deny the fact that he loves it a lot. Ryan can’t stop staring at Shane. His clothes are ruffled, his eyes are dilated, and oh. He has lipstick prints on his face. 

To cover their tracks, they are still in a ball, after all, Ryan busies himself with buttoning up Shane’s vest. They’re quiet, watching each other as they make themselves more presentable. Once they finally look almost decent, Ryan gives Shane a mischievous smile. “I see the appeal of lipstick even more now.” He tells Shane as he thumbs some of the lipstick off Shane’s cheek. It makes him laugh out loud as he threads their arms together, ready to rejoin high society.


End file.
